Pettiness
by agent curly
Summary: Takes place Season One after the "Gates of Avalon" E7 but before "The Beginning of the End" E8 Merlin and Arthur have only known each other for a few months and they certainly have had several ups and downs in their relationship. Merlin ponders on Arthur's prat-ish ways and as any annoying friend would takes matters in his own hands to teach him a lesson.


**A/N _So a while ago I started watching Merlin again for the nth time and this came to mind I wrote the idea for this story down but never got around to it till now. I hope you guys like it and will let me know what you think sorry bout the title and summary didn't really have a clue what to call this or how to describe it? So_**

 **Setting: Season One after the "Gates of Avalon" E7 but before "The Beginning of the End" E8 _Really setting doesn't matter as long as it was a time where Morgana was good and Merlin and Arthur's relationship was still some what new._**

 **Summary: Merlin and Arthur have only known each other for a few months and they certainly have had several ups and downs in their relationship. Merlin ponders on Arthur's prat-ish ways and as any annoying friend would takes matters in his own hands to teach him a lesson.**

 **Disclaimer: _I do not own Merlin seriously if I did would I be writing fanfic bout it probably not_**

 ** _Enjoy!- Agent C._**

* * *

Merlin had it he really had it Arthur was insufferable! He was a prat and an arse and just horrible altogether! It had only been a couple of months since they met, and Merlin was given **_the honor_** of being his manservant and he's had it! What kind of honor was there in mucking out the stables, being thrown in the stocks, the dungeons, cleaning his disgusting socks.

There were days where he truly doubted that _Arthur_ was his destiny! The man can't even dress himself for heaven's sake! He was nothing more than a nanny dealing with a spoilt rich entitled condescending brat. Sure, Arthur saved his life from the poisoned chalice and cares about his people, and demanded his father make Lancelot a knight… but that did not mean he wasn't the same " ** _daddy's_** " boy he was when they first met. He only showed signs of chivalry on rare occasions and usually they were most likely provoked by him, Gwen, or the Lady Morgana.

The Lady Morgana truly was the most beautiful, amazing, … Merlin shook his head willing the thought from his mind there was no need to fuel an imaginary flame now what was he ranting about… oh right Arthur Pendragon.

It was just like Arthur to allow him to take the hit, the blame, the fault, the **everything** , basically when in reality it was Arthur who was to blame. Just recently the prat had him take the blame for missing a stupid patrol or knighting ceremony oh wait it was both! That landed him in the stocks thankfully the king was in a good mood and didn't decide to throw him in the dungeons or have him flogged for incompetence!

It's " ** _Friends for life"_** one second then its " ** _you're my servant"_** the next. All in all he's had it. Arthur will never see him for who he truly is and will never truly admit to being his friend. At least probably not for a while… It was with all these thoughts and emotions in mind that Merlin decided to be petty and he finally had an opening to act upon his childish desire to annoy the princely prat further.

The King had just retired early from dinner and left to his chambers leaving his son and ward behind.

"So will you admit it then 'Gana?"

"As if Arthur, you know what sure I'll admit it… if you admit that I beat you that time…"

Arthur scoffs, "Please, you did not beat me!"

Morgana smirks amusingly and shoots him a friendly glare, "Really that's not how I remember and I am sure Gwen would gladly back me up on it. I had you and you know it."

"One. No you didn't, Two. Well of course Guinevere would _back you up_ she's your friend, and Three. You are delusional if you…"

"I am not delusional!"

"No, just mental then."

Morgana's glare turns a bit more venomous as she gets up and pulls her chair out roughly, "You are insufferable. I'm leaving."

"No. I'm leaving!" Arthur says pulling his chair out as well and making a dash for the door causing Morgana to pick up speed and get there first smirking at him in a childish _I win_ manner.

"Mer _lin_ get the door!" Arthur barked too much of an arse to just open the door his damn self seriously if he is in such a hurry he should at least be capable of pulling of a dramatic exit by himself.

Merlin smirked inconspicuously and held the door open allowing Morgana to pass through first giving her a shy smile.

 **"** Milady."

Morgana smiled at the title warmly and nodded forgetting her anger with Arthur for a second before exiting the room with Gwen at her heels. Merlin than decided to go through allowing the door to smack Arthur in the face.

 **"** Arthur." Merlin said sniggering before quickly scolding his features into an apologetic expression which he was sure Arthur saw through but apparently still frustrated from his debacle with Morgana, just gave Merlin a threatening look which promised trouble later and marched off in the direction of his chamber his red cape whooshing behind him as he went.


End file.
